Right in front of you
by Dr-J33
Summary: Caramel has been in love with the orange mare known as Applejack for as long as he can remember. But when she sees him only as a friend, how will Caramel deal with his emotions, especially when another pony enters the picture. How much can he endure to reach his happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

15 years ago...

Manehatten was a large city, home to several of society's elite. Ponies here were fit and proper, and the parties they threw were just as fancy.

One of these parties was happening right now.

The oranges were throwing a get-together to help their visiting niece learn how to be a "proper pony". The oranges invited several of their friends and associates. Only one of these guests was unhappy to be there.

A young caramel colored colt, not yet found his cutie mark with a brown mane and wearing a tie sat against a wall as the party happened around him. His name was Caramel. He was dragged to the party by his parents, the founders of a wealthy caramel factory. The young colt detested these sorts of parties.

"Im so bored." Grumbled caramel.

Caramel hadn't seen any other ponies his age at the party.

"Why did mom and dad even bring me here?" Thought Caramel.

Caramel decided to get up and move to a different spot.

"Really hope we go home early..." Thought Caramel.

Caramel stopped as he noticed a particular pony in the crowd. She was a filly his age. Her coat was orange and her mane was a bright golden yellow. Caramel stared at the filly.

"Shes..."

The filly looked around to see if anypony was watching her. she didnt do too good a job though, considering she didnt notice caramel.

"Beautiful."

Caramel was smitten with the orange filly, and he didnt even know her name.

The filly snuck towards the door leading out of the room and managed to slip out. Caramel decided to follow her. She went down the stairs and towards the front door. She opened the door and stepped outside. Caramel followed her up to the door and peeked his head out the doorway.

"Who is she?" Thought Caramel.

The filly Whipped her forehead with her hoof. Then spoke to herself in an accent caramel was unfamiliar with.

"Phew, these fancy parties are tiring." Said the filly.

"Tell me about it." Muttered Caramel.

The orange filly heard Caramel and turned around to see The tan colt in the doorway.

"Oh sorry." Said Caramel. "Ill just be going."

"Hold up." Said the filly." Ah just need some fresh air. Your free to stay."

"Thanks." Said Caramel.

Caramel stepped outside next to the orange pony.

"Call me Applejack." Said the filly.

"Im Caramel." Said Caramel.

Applejack looked at the night sky.

"All these stars reminds my of mah home." Said Applejack.

"Wheres that?". Asked Caramel.

"A nice little town called Ponyville." Replied Applejack. "Ahm staying with mah aunt and uncle orange for awhile."

Caramel decided to change the subject.

"I like your mane." Said Caramel.

Applejack sighed.

"Mah aunt did this. Im not too fond of this Manehatten stuff." Said applejack.

Caramel put on a smile.

"Me neither!" Said Caramel gleefully.

It was true, Caramel did not enjoy the fancy things about Manehatten.

Applejack chuckled.

"Ya know, your the first pony ah met here that isnt all stuck up and fancy." Said applejack.

She smiled at caramel.

"Your pretty cool yourself." Said Caramel.

Applejack walked up closer to Caramel. the colt didnt have time to say another word, The next thing he knew he felt a pair of orange lips against his own. Caramel's eyes widened with surprise. She was kissing him, On the lips! Caramel blushed heavily as applejack broke the kiss.

"Thanks sugarcube." Said applejack.

She walked back into the building, leaving Caramel to process what had just happened.

"She kissed me." Said Caramel. "A filly kissed me on the lips!"

Caramel walked back inside with a smile on his face. He was in love with Applejack.

* * *

The next day, Caramel went to see Applejack. However when he reached the orange residence, the Oranges told caramel that Applejack left to go home. This was his first heartbreak.

In the next eleven years, Caramel finished his schooling, and found his cutie mark. Upon graduating Caramel had decided what he wanted to do. He wanted to go to Ponyville.

When he told his parents, they were not too pleased with his decision to stray from the family business, but they respected his choice of action. They even purchased him a home within Ponyville. With his belongings packed, Caramel got on a wagon to Ponyville.

* * *

The wagon reached a halt in front of a large red barn. The pony pulling it whipped the sweat off his forehead.

"Here we are." Said the pony. "Id get you into town, but my kid's birthday is in a few minutes."

Caramel stepped out of the wagon with his belongings and gave the pony a tip.

"Its alright." Said Caramel. "Ill ask for directions here and walk there."

"With all that luggage?" Asked the pony.

"I like heavy lifting." Said Caramel with a smile.

The pony pulled the wagon away as caramel looked at the barn.

"Never been to a barn." Muttered caramel.

Caramel dragged his luggage towards the farm.

"Sure looks nice." Thought caramel.

Caramel set his luggage by the barn and walked up to the front door, then knocked on it.

"One sec!" Said a voice in a country accent.

Caramel recognized the accent as the one Applejack had.

"Couldnt be her. " muttered Caramel.

The door opened and on the other side stood a mare that Caramel recognized as Applejack. She was roughly Caramel's size, had her cutie mark and wore a brown stenson hat. Caramel looked with surprise.

"Applejack?" Said Caramel.

Applejack smiled.

"I take it we met before." Said Applejack.

"Its me Caramel."

Caramel smiled back.

"From Manehatten."

Applejack's eyes widened slightly.

"Ah cant believe ya remembered me." Said Applejack.

Caramel was still smitten by the orange mare.

"So you live here?" Asked Caramel.

Applejack nodded.

"Lets talk inside sugarcube." Said Applejack.

She lead Caramel towards the farmhouse.

* * *

Applejack and Caramel talked with eachother. When Caramel mentioned he was moving into Ponyville, Applejack offered him a job on the farm as a field hand. Caramel happily accepted the offer. After their talk, Applejack gave Caramel directions to town and a cart to carry his luggage. Caramel felt better than he had ever felt before.

* * *

Four years later...

Caramel and a grey colt with a black mane were fixing up a picket fence. The colt was Lucky, Caramel's close friend and fellow field hand. The two talked with one another has they worked.

"So then the mare gets up and slaps the poor guy and im just laughing my flank off." Said lucky.

Caramel chuckled.

"Hate to be him." Said Caramel.

Caramel picked up a hammer in his mouth and hammered a nail into the fence.

"And the best part is, I didnt have to pay for the meal." Said Lucky.

Caramel set the hammer down and stepped back.

"Think were done." Said Caramel.

Lucky began putting the tools they were using into a nearby wagon.

"So any plans for the weekend?" Asked Caramel.

"Carrot top and her sister invited me for dinner." Said Lucky.

Despite his employer's feud with the carrot family, Lucky was good friends with the local carrot farmer, Carrot Top.

"Dont get why you haven't asked her out yet." Said Caramel.

Lucky looked at Caramel.

"And your one to talk." Said Lucky. "Ill ask her out when you ask out Aj."

Lucky was one of a select few ponies who knew of Caramel's crush on Applejack.

"Im waiting for the right time." Said Caramel.

Lucky hitched himself to the wagon and the two began to walk towards the farm.

"Well so am I." Said Lucky. "Plus if the boss found out i was dating their rival ill get fired."

They chatted for the remainder of the walk there. Once they reached the farm Caramel noticed applejack's older brother Big macintosh moving a barrel of apples.

Caramel got along very well with Applejack's family. Her grandmother, granny smith practically treated him like one of the family. Applebloom, Applejack's younger sister enjoyed hearing Caramel talk about his days in Manehatten. Big mac however, Caramel didn't talk to him alot but Big Mac still saw Caramel as a good pony.

Big mac set the barrel down and looked at Caramel and Lucky.

"All set for the day." Said Lucky.

Big mac nodded.

"Looks like it." Said Big Mac. "Have a nice weekend."

Lucky began walking away while Caramel remained.

"So how are things going?" Asked Caramel.

"Good." Replied Big mac.

"Thats nice." Said Caramel. "Say hi to Applejack for me."

Caramel began to walk towards the direction of Ponyville.


	2. Chapter 2

"So I have nothing to do this weekend." Said Caramel.

Caramel was in a pub in Ponyville called "The Salt Lick." He sat at a table in the corner with four other stallions.

In addition to Lucky, Caramel had four other friends that he would hang out with. The first was a blue earth pony with a music note for a cutie mark. His name was Noteworthy, a local songwriter. The second was a black pegasus with a mohawk and a could with a thunderbolt for a cutie mark. He was Thunderlane, a weather pony. The third was a yellow unicorn with a bluish mane and a shooting star for a cutie mark. He was Comet tail, an astronomer from canterlot who moved to ponyville a year ago. The last was a blue unicorn with a white mane and a saftey pin for a cutie mark. He was Pokey Pierce, a pony known for his sharp horn.

"Again?" Asked Noteworthy.

"Thats the third weekend in a row." Said Comet tail.

Thunderlane took a long sip of his cider.

"Luck said hes going to Carrot top's for dinner." Said Caramel.

"Maybe you should go out on a date this weekend." Suggested Pokey.

Caramel took a quick sip of his club soda.

"Im not letting you guys pick out another blind date for me." Said Caramel, annoyed.

Last hearts and hooves day they talked caramel into going out on a blind date with a pegasus named Wind whistler. Caramel did not enjoy it.

"Maybe Applejack would be interested." Said Noteworthy in a smug tone.

Caramel blushed.

"Why you gotta be like that to me?" Asked Caramel. "Why not Comet?"

Comet nearly choked on his cider.

"Im not sure what your talking about." Said Comet tail, nervously.

"Well you might want to ask her out soon Mel." Said Thunderlane. "Somepony might beat ya to it."

Caramel took another sip of his drink.

"Thunderlane is right ya know." Said Noteworthy. "Better get started before you loose her."

Caramel finished his drink.

"Fine." Said Caramel. "Ill go talk to her after i rest a bit at home."

Caramel got up and left.

"Hes going to fail." Said Thunderlane.

"Big time." Added Noteworthy.

* * *

Caramel walked up to the front door of his house and walked inside. The building itself was somewhat roomy, Caramel's parents definitely paid their money's worth. Caramel let out a yawn as he walked up the stairs to his room.

"Shoot im tired..." Muttered Caramel.

Caramel opened the door to his room and flopped onto his bed.

"Just need an hour of sleep." Thought Caramel.

Caramel shut his eyes and dozed off.

* * *

Caramel walked through sweet apple acres.

"Wheres Everypony?" Thought Caramel.

Caramel approached one of the several barns located on the orchard. Caramel opened the front door and looked inside. Inside the barn was a party. A disco ball spun around on the ceiling, a snack table was set up on the side, and a dj on a turntable was playing an upbeat song. Ponies inside socialized and danced, all dressed in suits and dresses.

"Huh." Muttered Caramel.

Caramel stepped inside and looked down. Caramel noticed that he was wearing a dress shirt, a black suit jacket, and a green tie.

"When did this get there?" Thought Caramel.

"There ya are!"

Caramel looked to the source of the voice. It was Applejack. She was dressed in her gala dress.

"Yer a little late." Said Applejack.

"I didnt know there was a party going on." Replied Caramel.

Applejack smiled and laughed.

"Least yer here now." Said Applejack.

The dj stopped the current song and put on a slow song. Ponies began pairing up and began slow dancing. Caramel realized that he and Applejack were the only two not dancing.

"Are ya gunna dance with me or not silly." Said Applejack.

Caramel blushed a deep red as Applejack put one hoof on Caramel's shoulder and another on his back. Caramel nervously put his front hooves around her and they began dancing.

Caramel stared into Applejack's green eyes.

"Theres something I want to tell you." Began Caramel.

Before Caramel could finish, he heard a loud crash.

* * *

Caramel jumped from his bed, startled by the crash.

"What the!?"

Caramel looked out his bedroom window and saw a wagon crashed into a fruit stand, with two ponies shouting at eachother next to it.

"Wait." Thought Caramel. "Its morning!"

Caramel facehoofed himself he overslept and didnt get to ask out Applejack.

"Darn it!" Yelled Caramel.

Caramel felt his stomach growl and sighed.

"Well, I'll try later today." Said Caramel. "But I need some breakfast.

Caramel didnt feel like cooking, so he decided to eat out. There was a restaurant not too far from his home. Caramel stepped outside, avoiding the wreaked fruit stand and walked towards the restaurant.

* * *

"That dream I had..." Thought Caramel. "Wonder what it ment."

Caramel thought about the dream he had and how he danced with Applejack in it. He was so caught up in it that he saw startled when he heard his name being called.

"Caramel!"

Caramel looked and noticed that he was approaching the restaurant and sitting at a table outside with a notebook was Comet tail. Caramel walked up to his friend.

"Morning comet." Said Caramel.

"Morning." Said Comet tail. "Care to join me?"

Caramel smiled and sat at the seat across from Comet tail.

"Whats with the notebook?" Asked Caramel.

"Im going over some notes from last night's star watching." Replied Comet tail.

A waiter walked up to them.

"Ready to order?"

Comet tail looked at the waiter.

"Just a hay omlet and some coffee." Said Comet tail.

"Ill have some pancakes." Said Caramel.

The waiter nodded and walked inside.

"How was last night?" Asked Comet tail.

"Never happened." Said Caramel. "I overslept."

Comet tail set his notebook onto the table.

"Caramel you cant just keep procrastinating on this." Said Comet tail. "Your loosing time-"

Comet tail was cut off when a purple unicorn Caramel recognized as one of Applejack's friends walked by. Comet tail stopped talking and watched as she passed by. Caramel raised a confused eyebrow.

"Comet?"

Comet tail shook his head and looked back at Caramel.

"Sorry, got distracted." Said Comet tail.

"Right..." Said Caramel. "Any interesting finds last night?"

"Not really." Replied Comet tail. "But by the looks of it, theres going to be a meteor shower within the next two months."

Comet reached for his notebook, but accidentally knocked it on the ground. Caramel picked it off the ground and glanced at the page it was on.

"... Comet."

The page had several doodles of The purple unicorn on it.

"You like Twilight, dont you?" Said Caramel with a smug look on his face.

Comet tail blushed a bright shade of red.

"What-... No... Er... Well."

Caramel chuckled.

"Comet you cant just keep procrastinating on this." Said Caramel. "Your loosing time-"

The waiter walked out and set their meals on the table.

"Enjoy your meal."

The waiter stepped back inside.

"Lets just eat." Said Comet tail, taking his notebook back.

* * *

About three hours later, Caramel walked down the road to sweet apple acres. He needed to talk with Applejack. As he approached the farm, he saw Applebloom and her two friends, Scootaloo and Sweetie belle rolling a barrel out of the barn.

"Wonder what they are up to?" Thought Caramel.

Caramel approached the three fillies Applebloom was the first to notice Caramel.

"Howdy Caramel!" Applebloom said in an enthusiastic tone.

"So watcha up to?" Asked Caramel.

It was Scootaloo who answered his question.

"Were going to turn this into a sweet Go-Kart and race it against the Boy's!"

Caramel chuckled.

"Do you have permission to do so?" Asked Caramel.

"Eyup!" Said Applebloom.

The three resumed rolling the barrel away, most likely towards their clubhouse. Caramel smiled.

"Hey Caramel."

Caramel turned around and saw Applejack looking at him.

"Oh hi." Said Caramel.

Caramel's heart melted at the sight of the orange mare.

"Glad ya stopped by." Said Applejack. "Ah need ta ask ya something."

Caramel's heart started beating faster than usual.

"Yeah Aj?"

Time slowed down for Caramel as he waited for Applejack's question.

* * *

What could the question be? Find out next chapter.

Caramel's and his circle of friends (plus Soarin) have their own story series on my Deviantart called My little colt. Check it out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeah AJ?"

It felt like time slowed down for Caramel as he waited for Applejack's question.

"Ah need a favor." Said Applejack.

Caramel's spirit lowered slightly at the response.

"What is it?" Asked Caramel.

"Are ya familiar with mah friend Rainbow dash?"

Caramel was familiar with Applejack's circle of friends. There was Twilight sparkle, the mare who passed by earlier. He was a regular visitor to her library. Then there was Rarity, Caramel's neighbor. Out of her five friends Rarity was the one he knew the most about. Then there was Fluttershy, he didnt interact with her very much. There was also Pinkie pie. Everything Caramel knew about her he heard from Pokey, who also happened to be Pinkie's coltfriend. And lastly Rainbow dash, Applejack's best friend. Caramel remembered her easily due to her rainbow mane.

"Parently shes been secretly seeing some pegasus colt." Said Applejack

Caramel raised an eyebrow.

"Go on."

"Well they made their relationship public and he happens to be in town." Continued Applejack. "Could ya bring him with ya to that pub you always go to tonight? He needs to socialize with other colts."

"He doesnt socialize with colts?" Asked Caramel.

"His occupation is full of mare Co-Workers." Replied Applejack. "Can ya help?"

Caramel sighed. If he did this, he wouldn't be able to ask her out. but on the other hoof, he would score some major points.

"Ill bring him down tonight and introduce him to my friends." Said Caramel.

"Thanks mel." Said Applejack.

She gave him a big smile, which Caramel returned.

"Ill send him over to your place at five thirty." Said Applejack. "Ah gotta go. Im supposed to meet Fluttershy."

Applejack walked away. Caramel stared at her untill she vanished out of sight.

"Hope this is worth it." Thought Caramel.

Caramel headed down the road towards a different farm.

* * *

Caramel approached the Carrot carrot farm.

Caramel wanted to Talk with Lucky, the grey stallion was often found on Carrot Top's property. Weather it be to lend a hoof on the farm or just to talk with the orange mare.

Caramel knocked on the front door. Carrot top herself answered the door.

"Hi Caramel." Said Carrot top. "If your looking for Lucky, hes inside. Come in."

"Thanks." Said Caramel.

Caramel stepped into the house. Carrot top led him into the living room and saw Lucky sitting on a couch.

"Hey Caramel." Said Lucky.

Caramel took a seat next to Lucky on the couch.

"Ive got a carrot cake in the oven." Said Carrot top. "Your welcome to stay for a slice."

Carrot top walked out of the room.

"Looks like it went well last night." Said Caramel.

Lucky smiled.

"Noi was at a sleepover so it was just me and Carrot." Said Lucky. "We had dinner then we went into the living room and talked for a bit. We lost track of time and fell asleep on the couch."

"So it went well?" Asked Caramel.

"Yep." Replied Lucky.

"Well least one of us had a good night." Said Caramel. "I finally gather up the courage to talk to Aj, and i oversleep."

"Don't feel bad Caramel." Said Lucky. "Theres always tomorrow."

Carrot top walked into the room with a tray that had three slices of carrot cake on them.

"Looks delicious." Said Lucky.

"Thanks." Said Carrot top.

She blushed lightly at the compliment.

"Id like to stay but I should head home." Said Caramel. "Thanks for having me though."

Caramel got up and walked out.

"I overheard Caramel was going to ask out Applejack." Said Carrot top.

"Hope he does." Said Lucky.

Carrot top set the tray on her coffee table and sat next to Lucky.

"Me too, they look like they would make a cute couple."

* * *

When Caramel got home, he decided to kill time by reading a book. Before he could get to his copy of "Mice and Mares." He heard a knock on the door.

"Its not five yet." Thought Caramel as he looked up at his clock.

It was 5:00

Caramel opened his front door. On the other side was Comet tail, looking rather frazzled.

"Comet?"

"Caramel I need to talk to somepony." Said Comet tail.

Comet tail walked inside and both stallions sat on Caramel's couch.

"Whats up?" Asked Caramel.

"Its Twilight." Replied Comet tail. "I messed up."

"Calm down." Said Caramel. "Why would you think that?"

"Well I thought Id stop by the library and check out a book." Began Comet tail. "I went in and i accidentally hit her in the face with the door!"

"Accidents happen." Said Caramel.

"It knocked her out cold." Said Comet tail. "And that pet dragon of hers saw the entire thing! Once he tells her then im done for!"

"Relax." Said Caramel. "Its going to be fine."

"Or it wont be."

The two stallions were startled by the unfamiliar voice. They looked around the room untill they noticed a light blue pegasus stallion leaning in the doorway.

"Caramel I think thats a burglar." Said Comet tail.

Caramel got up and walked towards the pegasus.

"Take it your rainbow's Coltfriend." asked Caramel.

"Soarin is my name!" Said the pegasus. "Im kinda famous."

"Never heard of you." Said Comet tail.

"Im co- captain of the wonderbolts." Said Soarin boastingly.

Soarin flexed his wings for effect.

"We dont watch the wonderbolts." Said Caramel.

"Oh..."

Soarin looked around awkwardly.

"Yeah i am Rainbow's Coltfriend." Said Soarin. "You must be Caramel."

"Your kind of early." Said Caramel.

"Eh, never hurts to be early." Said Soarin.

"Guess we could head down there now." Said Comet tail.

Comet got off of the couch.

"Takes ten minutes to go down there anyways. Im Comet tail by the way."

"First rounds on me!" Said Soarin.

The three ponies stepped out of the house.

* * *

Half an hour later Caramel and his friends minus Noteworthy had arrived and gotten their drinks. Most of the conversation however, was lead by Soarin. Most of it was Wonderbolts related and only one of them took any real interest in what he was saying.

"You flew through a lightning storm!?" Said Thunderlane.

"In thirty seconds flat!" Added Soarin.

Thunderlane was apparently a huge wonderbolts fan.

"I cant believe you got THE Soarin to be here Mel!" Said Thunderlane.

Pokey took a sip of his cherry flavored drink.

"I heard that you once flew upside down... While eatting a pie." Said Pokey.

"A blueberry pie. Thank you very much!" Added Soarin.

Their conversation was interrupted when Noteworthy stomped in with an annoyed look on his face.

"Something wrong Note?" Asked Caramel.

"Yes." Grumbled Noteworthy.

Comet tail slid Noteworthy a drink.

"Got you the usual." Said Comet tail. "Lemonade."

Noteworthy took a large sip of his drink.

"I could t get out of the stupid parchment store fast enough!" Said Noteworthy.

"Is he always like this?" Asked Soarin.

"No hes usually a wuss." Replied Thunderlane.

"This one pony held up the checkout line for THIRTY MINUTES!" Said Noteworthy.

Caramel took a sip of his cider.

"Thirty minutes?" Asked Caramel.

"He couldn't decide weather he wanted white or snow colored paper!"

Soarin took a sip of his grape soda.

"Im Soarin"

"I can tell you exactly what he looked like too!" Said Noteworthy. "The pony who held up the line."

"Maybe it was Written script." Comet tail said.

"He had a purple coat, a pinkish purple mane-"

"Grapes for a cutie mark?" Interrupted Thunderlane.

Noteworthy's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"How did you know?" Asked Noteworthy in Surprise.

"His names Purple vineyard." Replied Thunderlane.

Thunderlane took a sip of his cider.

"Largest producer of grapes in ponyville." Thunderlane continued. "Distant cousin of Comet's old pal Golden Grape."

Comet tail frowned angrily at the name.

"He asks for more rainwater than all the other farms get." Said Thunderlane. "His excuse is that his grapes need more water than the other fruits."

"He sounds like a jerk." Said Soarin.

"Hes not." Said Thunderlane. "He just thinks of himself a little higher than others."

"We should TP his house." Suggested Soarin.

"What!?" Said Comet tail.

"Thunderlane knows where he lives right?" Said Soarin. "I can get three packs of toilet paper here within twenty minutes. We TP his farm!"

"Normally id be against this." Said Noteworthy. "But this time im all game!"

"Ill do it." Said Thunderlane.

"This doesn't sound like its a good idea." Said Pokey.

"I agree." added Comet tail.

Caramel thought it over.

"Why not." Said Caramel with a big smile. "I need some action."

Soarin downed the remainder of his beverage.

"Ill be back in twenty minutes." Said

Soarin.

Soarin dashed out of the pub.

"Why did you encourage him Caramel?" Asked Comet tail.

Caramel smirked.

"Why not?"

* * *

About forty minutes later the six reached Vineyard's farm. It was a smaller farm than sweet apple acres and all the buildings were purple. Numerous grape vines grew outside

Soarin , Thunderlane, and Caramel wore saddlebags full of toilet paper rolls.

"ready?" Asked Soarin.

"Ready." Caramel replied.

He set his saddle bag on the ground and opened it, revealing a large elastic band inside.

"This is going to be rich." Said Noteworthy.

"Pokey keep watch." Said Soarin.

Pokey nodded and looked towards the road.

Caramel and noteworthy grabbed the elastic band with their mouths while Comet tail floated a roll of toilet paper out of the bag.

"Im not too fond of this." Said Comet tail.

Using the elastic band as a slingshot, Comet launched the roll into the air. It landed in a tree.

"Yeah!" Yelled Thunderlane.

The two pegasi in the group flew over the farm, dropping rolls of toilet paper onto the farm below. Comet launched three more rolls.

"This is foalish." Said Comet tail.

Comet tail launched another roll.

Pokey noticed two figures walking on the road towards the Farm. One held a lantern in its mouth.

"Hide!" Yelled Pokey.

The six stallions hid inside a nearby bush.

"Lets see how he reacts." Said Noteworthy.

The two figures reached the farm and stopped dead in their tracks.

"Aw! Really!?" Yelled one figure.

Caramel assumed that the one yelling was Vineyard.

"Its that pipqueak kid i swear!" Yelled Vineyard.

Noteworthy, Soarin, and Thunderlane broke down laughing.

"Oh celestia this is great!" Said Noteworthy.

"Best prank ive done in months!" Said Soarin.

"ahm sure it was nothing." Said the second figure.

Caramel froze up. He knew that voice. It was Applejack's.

"Aj?" Mumbled Caramel.

Applejack was standing close to Vineyard.

"Relax Vineyard." Said Applejack. "Ah can stop by in the mornin to help ya clean this up."

Applejack appeared to be giving vineyard a warm smile.

"Why is she smiling at him like that?" Thought Caramel.

Thunderlane let out a loud sneeze. Vineyard's head shot up and he looked at the bush.

"I heard that!" Yelled Vineyard.

A panicked look appeared on Soarin's face.

"EVERYPONY RUN!" Yelled Soarin.

The six stallions ran out of the bush and away from the farm.

"Get back here!" Yelled vineyard.

He took a step forward but Applejack grabbed him.

"Let them go Vineyard." Said Applejack. "They had their fun."

* * *

The six sat in a field, catching their breath.

"That was awsome." Said Thunderlane.

"You guys are alright." Said Soarin. "I might have to hang with you more often."

Comet tail looked at Soarin with an annoyed expression.

"Why was Applejack there?" Said Caramel.

"Dunno." Said Thunderlane. "But she seemed awful friendly with Vineyard."

Caramel thought it over.

"Ive seem that kind of behavior before." Said Pokey.

"Where?" Asked Noteworthy.

"When I first started dating Pinkie." Replied Pokey.

The realization hit Caramel like a sack of bricks. Applejack was on a date with Vineyard.

"No..." Said Caramel, shocked by his realization.

Comet tail took notice of Caramel's shock.

"You ok Caramel?" Asked Comet tail.

That was the second time Caramel's heart broke.

Caramel ran away from his friends, tears flowing from his eyes. He ran towards ponyville. He just wanted to go home.

* * *

Poor Caramel. Heart broken twice. Will he be able to overcome this?

Purple Vineyard is NOT AN OC. Hes a background pony from Super cider squeezy 6000.

And yeah, rainbow dash isnt a lesbian... Suck it.


	4. Chapter 4

Caramel ran into his home and rushed into his room.

"Shes with another stallion." Sobbed Caramel.

Caramel walked up to his nightstand and opened a drawer on it, sobbing as he did so. He took a single object from the drawer. A metal box.

Caramel set the box on the nightstand and opened it. It held three items. The first was a wilted corsage, the second was an apple seed in a small plastic bag with a label on it. The last item was an old photograph. Caramel took the picture out of the box.

It was a picture taken years ago at the party where he first met and fell in love with Applejack. It was a picture of Applejack smiling while Caramel laughed next to her.

"AJ..." Muttered Caramel.

The tears continued to fall from his eyes. Caramel clutched the picture close to his chest.

"It should have been me!" Sobbed Caramel.

Caramel fell onto his bed and cried himself to sleep, still clutching the picture to his chest.

* * *

Caramel was awoken the next morning by a knock on the door.

"Caramel you alright?" Asked a voice that Caramel recognized as Pokey's.

Caramel looked at the picture in his hooves, then got out of the bed and put it back in the box.

"Lets get this over with."

Caramel closed the box and put it back in the drawer. Then with a sigh he trotted downstairs.

"Coming!" Yelled Caramel.

Caramel reached his front door and opened it. On the other side was Pokey and thunderlane.

"You alright mel?" Asked Pokey.

"You kida bolted last night." Said Thunderlane.

Caramel tried to keep his posture.

"Whatever do you mean?" Asked Caramel.

"Dude, we saw Aj with Vineyard." Said Thunderlane.

"I know its hard for you to deal with this but you just have to accept it." Added Pokey.

"Well excuse me for having my heart broken!" Said Caramel.

"Look Caramel." Said Thunderlane "Ponies our age go through relationships fast."

"Yeah." Said Pokey. "It wont last long."

"Coming from two ponies who both are in long term relationships, that doesnt help." Said Caramel in a grumpy tone.

Pokey and Pinkie have been dating for almost two years, and Thunderlane was currently in a relationship with a pegasus named Blossomforth whom Thunderlane knew since foalhood.

"Believe me, in a couple of weeks, Vineyard will be just another colt she dated." Said Thunderlane.

"What if I end up being just another colt..." Said Caramel.

Pokey looked at thunderlane.

"I think we are making things worse." Said Pokey.

"Yeah." Replied Thunderlane. "Lets see if we can score some free cupcakes from your marefriend."

The two stallions trotted away.

"Maybe she doesn't like me..." Thought Caramel.

Caramel's ears dropped down sadly.

* * *

Caramel decided to talk to somepony he could relate to. That happened to be Lucky. Caramel walked down to Lucky's house.

"Maybe Lucky knows what to do." Thought Caramel.

Caramel approached the front door and knocked.

"One sec!"

Lucky opened the door.

"Hey Caramel." Said Lucky.

Caramel was looking rather glum and down.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Lucky.

Lucky invited Caramel inside and the brown stallion told Lucky about the events that had occurred.

"Sorry mel..." Said Lucky.

"I should have asked her out earlier..." Said Caramel.

"Don't go beating yourself up Caramel." Said Lucky. "Your better than this Vineyard pony."

"If im better, then why did she choose him?" Said Caramel.

"Let me ask you something." Said Lucky. "Did Vineyard fix a barn in an hour?"

"Not that I know of..." Replied Caramel.

"Did Vineyard sacrifice his day off to help Aj build her apple cellar?"

"No-"

"Did Vineyard carry me all the way back to the hotel room that night in Las Pegasus when I was intoxicated and confused!?"

"No."

"Did Vineyard win the annual field hand Horseshoe toss three years in a row!?"

"NO HE DIDNT!" Yelled Caramel.

"Vineyard has nothing on you!" Said Lucky.

Caramel put on a determined look.

"Your right!" Said Caramel.

Caramel looked around the room.

"So what now?" Asked Caramel. "I didnt have anything planned for today."

Lucky raised an eyebrow.

"The bowling alley is open." Said Lucky.

Caramel shrugged.

"I could play a game or two." Said Caramel.

The two stallions trotted out of the house.

* * *

After two games of bowling, Caramel left the alley and began his walk home.

"Maybe work tomorrow will clear things up." Thought Caramel.

"No!" Yelled a voice.

Caramel turned to the direction of the sound. It was coming from the nearby hardware store.

"Hm?"

Out of curiosity caramel stepped into the hardware store. Inside he saw Applebloom and her friends with a sack of bits at the counter. The cashier looked angry.

"This isnt enough to pay for your parts." Said the Cashier,

"The sign said-"

Applebloom was cut off by the cashier.

"The sale ended yesterday."

"There a problem here?" Asked Caramel.

The cashier turned to look at him.

"Caramel." Began the cashier.

Caramel was a frequent customer at the store.

"These fillies dont have enough to pay for their items."

Caramel sighed.

"How much do they have?" Asked Caramel.

"20 bits." Replied the Cashier. "They need 15 more."

"Just put the 15 bits on my tab." Said Caramel.

"If you say so." Said the Cashier.

The cashier took the CMC's bits and handed them a large bag. The three walked up to Caramel.

"Thanks mel!" Said Applebloom. "Ah'll pay ya back as soon as ah get the bits!"

"Don't worry about it." Said Caramel. "So whats this stuff for anyways?"

"Its for the kart." Replied Sweetie belle.

"We made the design, we just need to put it together." Said Applebloom.

The other two crusaders loaded the bag into a red wagon outside.

"See ya tomorrow Caramel." Said Applebloom.

Applebloom went to join up with her friends.

"While your here Caramel, is there anything you need to get?" Asked the Cashier.

"Im all set. Thanks though" replied Caramel.

Caramel resumed his walk home.

* * *

Caramel was getting ready to leave for the pub. There was a knock on the door.

"Huh?"

Caramel walked up to the door and opened it. Standing outside was Big macintosh.

"Howdy there Caramel." Said Big mac.

"Mac?" Said Caramel. "What brings you here?"

"Well Applebloom told me what ya did earlier. And I came buy to give ya this."

Big mac reached into the saddlebag he was wearing and took out a sack of bits, setting it in Caramel's hoof.

"That should cover the 15 bits." Said Big mac.

"You didn't have to-"

"Its nothing Mel." Said Big mac. "Ah need to get goin, ah promised Aj that Ah would bring some apples to miss Fluttershy."

"Well have a nice night." Said Caramel.

Caramel put the bits into his own saddlebag.

"Eyup. You too." Said Big mac.

Big mac walked away.

"That might be the longest conversation I have ever had with him." Thought Caramel.

* * *

It was a quieter night than usual at the pub. Most of his friends were not present this time. Noteworthy apparently had a big song to write, Pokey was helping pinkie babysit the Cake twins, and nopony knew where Comet tail was. Instead it was just him, soarin, Thunderlane, and Thungerlane's marefriend.

It wasnt this first time Thunderlane had brought Blossomforth with him to the pub.

"So then I do a triple loop and BLAM! I vanish into the cloud." Said Soarin, finishing up a story.

"Wow your right Thunderlane." Said Blossomforth. "He does tell great stories."

Thunderlane nodded and took a sip of cola.

"Whats new with you Caramel?" Asked Blossomforth.

"Nothing." Said Caramel.

Caramel noticed Comet tail step into the pub. He took his seat at the table.

"Your here kinda later than usual." Said Thunderlane.

"I had to do something." Said Comet tail.

Blossomforth took a sip of her drink.

"So isnt harvest coming up?" Asked

Thunderlane.

Every year near the end of fall, the Apple family and their fieldhands would harvest all the trees and store the apples away for the winter. After the end of harvest, there was usually a party to celebrate. Each field hand gets to bring one friend with them.

"Yes it is." Replied Caramel.

"How possible is it to get us into that party?" Asked Thunderlane.

"I kind of already told Comet that he would be my pick." Said Caramel.

"Im going." Said Soarin. "Rainbow is invited and as her coltfriend I get to go with her."

Thunderlane sighed. Caramel looked at the clock.

"I need to get home and sleep." Said Caramel. "I have work tomorrow."

"Night then." Said Comet tail.

Caramel got up and headed home.

* * *

Don't you wonder whats going on in Comet's life.

I bet its pretty interesting...


	5. Chapter 5

A week had passed since Applejack and Vineyard started dating. Caramel did his best to avoid the two ponies while they were together. His work was sloppier than usual and made more mistakes. But the strangest part was that Caramel still had not been formally introduced to Vineyard.

"So Carrot top was with Derpy for lunch and im watching Noi and Dinky." Said Lucky.

Him and Caramel were pulling a wagon of apples to the barn.

"Then the next thing I know my hoof gets stuck in a large carrot hole."

Caramel sighed.

"Still hooked on Aj?" Asked Lucky.

"I cant let her go Lucky." Said Caramel. "No matter how hard I try."

They reached the barn. Standing next to the barn was the CMC. They had an assortment of tools around them and they were being yelled at by Vineyard.

"Be right back." Said Caramel.

Caramel untied himself from the wagon and approached the four ponies.

"Fillies like you should not be playing with tools!" Yelled Vineyard.

"Well you should have been watching where you stepped!" Replied Applebloom.

"Whats with all the yelling?" Asked Caramel.

"None of your business Farmhand." Said Vineyard.

"He's all mad because he stepped on a nail that we dropped." Said Sweetie belle.

"First off, my name is not farmhand, its Caramel. " Said Caramel. "And second Vineyard stop yelling at these fillies."

"But they-"

"You should have watched where you were going." Interrupted Caramel.

"But-"

"Yeah!" Said the three crusaders in unison.

Vineyard growled angerly.

"I'll let it slide this time, but next time you wont be so lucky..." Said Vineyard.

Vineyard stormed away angrily.

"Thanks for the help." Said Scootaloo.

She turned to look at Applebloom.

"I don't know what your sister sees in him."

"Me either." Said Applebloom.

"Maybe Caramel should be Applejack's coltfriend." Said Sweetie belle.

Caramel froze up and blushed.

"What makes you think that?" Asked Caramel nervously.

"Well your hard working, kind, almost always in a good mood..." Said Sweetie belle.

"And you love apples!" Added Applebloom.

Lucky yelled over to Caramel.

"Hey Caramel we have a job to do!" Yelled Lucky.

"Oh I need to finish up." Said Caramel.

Caramel ran back over to the wagon. As the brown stallion left, Applebloom looked at Sweetie belle.

"You thing my sister and Caramel would be good together?" Said Applebloom.

"Im wondering why they weren't together in the first place." Said Sweetie belle.

* * *

The two stallions loaded the last basket of apples into the farm.

"In a little bit all the other trees will be ripe for picking." Said Lucky.

"Yeah." Replied Caramel. "Then the big harvest."

"And the harvest dance." Added Lucky. "Who you bringing?

"I promised Comet tail he would be my choice." Replied Caramel. "Figured he would enjoy the food."

That was not completely true. Comet tail did enjoy the apple family baked goods, but he really chose Comet so he could spend the evening with Twilight sparkle.

"What about you?" Asked Caramel.

"Carrot top." Replied Lucky nonchalantly.

Caramel nearly kicked over a barrel in shock.

"Wha?"

"Im bringing Carrot top." Repeated Lucky.

"What about the carrot-apple feud!?" Said Caramel.

The carrots and the apples had a feud that started years ago when Applejack's great great grandfather got into a fight with Carrot top's Great Great uncle. Since then the two families had been bitter enemies. However Carrot top acted like there was not any sort of feud whatsoever.

"Let me worry about that." Said Lucky.

Caramel looked at the sky, it was almost quitting time.

"Couple more minutes." Said Caramel.

The two stallions were about to head towards the main farmhouse when Big mac approached them.

"Hey there mac." Said Lucky.

"Howdy." Replied Big mac. "Could ya check on granny smith fer me?, ah would do it myself but im exhausted."

"Sure thing." Said Lucky. Lucky walked towards the direction of the main house.

"Now that we're alone, ah need to talk to ya." Said Big mac.

Caramel gulped.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Asked Caramel.

"Mel, ah know your crushing on mah lil sister."

Caramel's eyes widened with shock.

"Wh-wha-how did-"

Caramel was at a loss for words.

"Listen Caramel." Began Big mac. "Ah aint the shiniest apple on the tree, but that does not make me an idiot. Ah see the way you look at her, how you are so eager to impress her, and how your work has gotten sloppier since she started dating Vineyard."

"Mac I-"

"Dont get the wrong idea Mel." Said Big mac. "Ah think your a good, hardworking pony. Vineyard however, he barely does his own work."

Now Caramel was even more surprised.

"Ahm just telling you that you have mah support and approval." Said Big mac.

"Mac..." Began Caramel. "Have you ever wanted something you couldn't have?"

Big mac sighs.

"Actually mel, ah do."

Caramel looked back at the sky.

"Looks like closing time." Said Caramel. "Thanks for the talk."

"Any time." Said Big mac. "Have a nice evening."

Caramel walked away from the farm as Big mac looked into a wide field. Standing in the field was Applejack, Twilight, and Fluttershy. In particular, Big mac was looking at Fluttershy

"Why cant things be less complicated..."

* * *

Caramel sat in his home trying to distract himself. He had decided not to join his friends at the pub this evening.

"What to do..."

Caramel got up and walked into his bedroom. He opened his drawer and pulled out his metal box. Caramel opened it up and looked at the items inside. Caramel picked up the wilted corsage, remembering the night he wore it.

* * *

Kind of a short chapter. But next we get a good chapter that takes place in the past. Now go watch duck dynasty... Its a good show.

Also this is the Halfway mark.


End file.
